


a frisk drabble

by cherry_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost





	a frisk drabble

Frisk was new to Snowdin, a little too new.

They wandered for hours in the woods of the small town and ran from many monsters.

After running from their 7th one, They bumped into a small hut.

'This seems nice and small enough for me.'

Frisk kicked off their shoes before going in.

The shed was in a nice condition for it being abandoned.

'Hm, I wonder what happened to the people or monsters living in here....'

They touch a rotting railing before pulling their hand back and wiping it on their sweater.

'Ok nevermind, I rather I stay in the dark.'

They laugh a bit before pulling a cover of a chair.

It looked almost new minus the spiderwebs and one hole in the seat.

'Odd.'

Frisk poked at it but the seat moved.

'On to the next,' they made a disgusted face before moving to a couch that was still in it's plastic.

Not wanting to tear it, they put the sheet from the chair over the plastic and sat.

It was all lumpy and hard from the covering.

This would not do, so on to the last piece of something they could sit on.

A bench in the hut was the perfect thing to lay on for now.

This beat being outside in the snow for now.   
Frisk jolted up, hearing a noise outside.

They must have fallen asleep for a bit since it was mid morning now and they started at early morning.

They looked out the window, nothing.

They then brushed it off and decided to go to the upper level of the hut.

There was two kids room, one master bedroom and a bathroom.

Frisk went into the first small room and saw boy toys, an unmade bed, and boys clothes.

They also saw some blood on the wall witch was scary and they prayed it was from a monster and not a human.

Frisk then went onto the bedroom beside it.   
'Oh my god.'  
There was pink shit everywhere.

Pink clothes, pink bedding, pink wallpaper, even the lamp was pink! More blood was near the broken window this time.

'Please let that just be jam.' Frisk bit their lip and left the room.

The master bedroom was the worst.

It looked like someone came in and robbed the place.

Frisk walked around till they came to a broken frame.

It was a picture of Asgore, Toriel and two kids. Frisk gasped and saw one of the kids was Chara.

'They must be behind this!'

A glass dropping in the bathroom made them jump and they hid in the closet quickly, hearing footsteps nearing close.

It was a Snowdrake.

Frisk held their breath as they sniffed near the closet.

Once it left, Frisk ran out the room and down to the front door before tripping and falling.

The Snowdrake saw them and attacked. Frisk tried to fight back but ending up getting hurt themselfs.

They managed to push the Snowdrake off before running out the door.

  
They were NEVER going back to that hut again.


End file.
